the wrestling dream
by Espeon of Darkness
Summary: this is a story of a boy named nick nick loved wrestling he loved it so much that he decided at age 12 that he wanted to be a professional wrester follow nick on his journey to make his dream a reality
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

A boyhood dream

Nick was a poor boy growing up but he could sometimes get what he wanted he had money almost always but usually not to much one day he was walking down the street and went into a magazine store and saw a wrestling magazine he bought it because it looked cool he learned in the magazine that every monday, tuesday, and friday wrestling had shows on so he was intrigued to watch them so when he was twelve years old because his mom thought it was to violent for anyone younger than that he was at his grandparents house on a monday and for the first time he watched monday night raw, as he sat their mezmerized by the show from that night on nick watched wrestling every day that it was on monday, tuesday, and friday. as he watched he realized that he wanted to do the exact same thing he knew from then on he wanted to be a professional wrestler that was his dream which he hoped to make a realality.

sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer

feedback is wanted feedback builds my confidence and helps me write faster.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

meeting the promoter

A/N sorry about long update had a lot on my mind anyway nick is 18 so for those of you who are doing the math he's six years older and has been wrestling at local events for 2 years. anyway heres chapter 2 of a wrestling dream.

Nick was in the local gym working out he now measured at 6'6 and had long blond hair. When he got off the bowflex machine he noticed a bulletin board curious he went over and took a look at a perticular flyer that read, Dear aspiring wrestlers, come meet the mouth of the south jimmy hart and see if you got what it takes, to be a wrestler. Nick was taken back for a moment he had always wanted to be a proffessional wrestler and now he had a chance to be one. following the instructions on the flyer he drove to memphis Tennesee to meet the Mouth of The South Jimmy Hart when he got their he was rushed inside and was welcomed by Jimmy Hart. [Well hello Nick I am Jimmy Hart [I have seen some of your matches im impressed and I would like to offer you a job in my little promotion A/N I cant think of what to call it if anybody has a idea please tell me. Nick sat there in shock he had just been offered a job and he hadn't said three words to the guy [well thank you mr. jimmy hart I would be happy to work for you but on one condition.] [what?] [I dont want to be someone who gets beat on all the time I want to be someone who can stand toe to toe with the other guys]. [ well I can make it so you dont get beat up all the time but you got to prove yourself before I put you up against some of our vetran wrestlers like our champion richard the destroyer.] [okay fine.] [now then what do you want to be heel or a face?] [I want to start out as a face but then turn into a heel by doing something to a respected vetran like the champion] [Hmm I like the way you think Nick its settled you'll be richard the destroyers tag team partner then youll turn on him that sound good to

you?] [ hell yeah] [I like the sound of that] [alright well I need to interview more people come back tomorrow for your first match] [oh by the way this is a televised promotion it airs on abc on wednesdays.] [all right see you

tomarrow.]

stay tuned for the next exciting edition of a wrestling dream.

A/n just for anybody whos reading this that dosent already know a hell is someone who the crowd dosent like a face is someone that the crowd likes

A/n 5 reviews are needed before I can continue I need confidence and also in case someone dosent know this only my second story. FYI: if you want in my story give me your name and a name for the character boy or girl dosent matter but stay true to your gender i will not write a boy as a girl character .

the cerebral assassin has spoken


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The first match

A/N: So here we go chapter 3 please review

Nick was backstage his match was up next and it was against Lieutinent Gunner a revered vetran nick was very nervous when all of a sudden Richard The Destroyer walked up to him and said "Well are you ready for your match"? " yes I am ." "Oh by the way I just got done talking to Jimmy Hart

he say's that you're gonna be my tag team partner so since your my tag team partner I'll have your back I'll be out there with you tonight". Okay thank's. Oh! my gosh my match is starting right now" Nick said. Well let's go. As they walked through the curtains Nick's theme music All I Want By The Offspring played. the bell rung and the match began Lieutinnet Gunner started things off with a right hand Nick caught it and with a right of his own his connected and LT. Gunner fell to the ground out cold. But nick wasn't done nick picked up and used his finisher on him the Nick Bomb LT. Gunner's body twisteed and contorted as his body hit the mat Nick covered him and got a 3 count and the match was over Nick's music played and he slowly walked back stage and was met by a round of applause and a pat on the back by Jimmy Hart "congrats Nick I must say I diden't Think you would be able to beat LT. Gunner so easily." "By the way what do you call that move you used on him before you pinned him?" " Well I call it the

NICK-BOMB well I like it all of a sudden a diva walked up to them". "Oh by the way I'd like you to meet your Inter-Gender tag team partner her name is Katsumi." (A/N : Before you ask she is not Japanese I just thought I should get that out of the way now back to the feature presentation.) Hi nice to meet you. I'm Katsumi.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but if I kept going I'd reveal the plot for the next chapter If you want in my story give me a name by the way I changed my mind if you are a girl and want o be a boy then I will do it that goes both ways I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it's going to be a long week so it might be a little bit review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The inter-gender Tag Team Partner

A/N: I'm back with another exciting installment to A Wrestling Dream we left last time with Jimmy Hart introducing Nick to his inter-gender tag team partner Katsume. Please R&R and now the feature presentation.

"Well it's nice to meet you Katsume," "Likewise." "Well now that you too know one another i'm pleased to anounce that if you win 3 consecutive matches then you will face The inter-gender tag team champions for the titles." "Wow thank's Jimmy.

The Next week :

"Wow this is our first match as a team Nick". "Yeah I know i'm excited too Katsume". "who are our opponets anyway"? "Um I think it's the tag team of Martha and david the Plastics". "Oh by the way Katsume what do you want our team to be called"? How about The Demolition Derby"? "Yeah that's perfect with the combination of our speed and power no one will be able to stop us". All of a sudden The Plastics entered the room. "So your our opponets well you don't look so tough". "Well guess you'll find out in our match plastics". "Indeed we will see you out there". "We better get ready too Katsume". Yeah your right let's go".

A/N: well thats it for today sorry about the short chapter but I didn't want to spoil the next chapter I will need al least 2 reviews to post a new chapter.

The Cerebal Assassin Has Spoken


End file.
